La révélation
by chocolablanoicoco
Summary: Lorsque l'amour vous frappe, il peut le faire n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il suffisait sans doute d'un signe, d'une chance. Et boum, le coup de foudre, ou tout simplement la révélation, à vous de voir.


Note de l'auteur :

Parce que l'amour, ça peut être fulgurant, soudain et improbable. Si vous n'avez pas peur de l'inopiné… N'hésitez plus !

J.K. Rowling est la propriétaire de ces personnages, et je la remercie infiniment…

Bonne lecture

Un éclair orangé la frôle, elle court, infiniment angoissée. Une bande de partisans du plus grand mage noire la suit à la trace. Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçoit d'autres mangemorts qui sont bien dissimulés sous leurs capuchons et qui la visent de leur baguette. Elle est cernée ! Que faire ? Fuir ? Ou se battre ? Elle aperçoit une trouée dans le méli-mélo des corps et passe à travers la petite foule qui s'est amassé dans le couloir. Ainsi, elle passe sans problèmes et trace son chemin. Elle ne regarde que devant elle, évitant de jeter des coups d'œil derrière son épaule. Elle évite au dernier moment une armure qui s'écroule à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques millièmes de secondes plutôt. Une pensée fugace pour Harry et Ron se fait dans son esprit, mais comme une clairière dans une forêt sombre et brumeuse, elle n'est pas facile à retrouver. Elle ne pense plus qu'aux bruits de pas pressés qui la poursuivent comme si c'étaient des " tic-tac, tic-tac " de l'horloge de la mort. " tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap...

". Tout est flou autour d'elle. Elle se sent extrêmement mal et les sorts qui la frôlent et qu'elle esquive avec difficulté ne facilitent pas les choses. Où sont les autres ? Sont-ils en sécurité ? Vont-ils bien ? Elle n'a même pas le temps de penser à eux. Il faut qu'elle sauve sa peau et les cinq mangemorts qui la poursuivent comme des chiens l'empêchent de se concentrer suffisamment. Enfin, un détour plus sombre, une possibilité de cachette, une possibilité de fuir ce cauchemar. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à s'engouffrer derrière une tapisserie qu'elle connaissait déjà et qui est totalement invisible pour ceux qui ne savent pas qu'elle est là, elle sent un sort frapper sa jambe. Elle s'écroule derrière la tapisserie, se rendant compte qu'elle se trouve sur un tapis bordeaux et moelleux. Elle s'y allonge, épuisée et elle se rend compte qu'un poing de côté la fait affreusement souffrir et que le sort a effleuré sa jambe. Le sang coule sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. Mais elle soupire de bien être en sachant qu'elle est en sécurité pour un moment, entendant les bruits de pas s'éloigner sans même s'interrompre. Elle rouvre les yeux et se redresse, voulant savoir ce qu'il y a autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'il y avait cette tapisserie et qu'elle menait quelque part mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir, où exactement.

Elle voit avec surprise qu'elle est dans un salon confortable, meublé avec goût et de couleurs bien mises en harmonie. Des canapés où elle s'allongerait avec plaisir sont disposés avec simplicité. Elle contemple ce havre de paix lorsqu'elle entend un froissement. Comme si quelqu'un était là. Immédiatement, elle saisit sa baguette avec raideur, se relevant d'un battement de cil. Elle se maudit de s'être relâché et d'avoir cru que tout danger était écarté pour l'instant. Elle voit une porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et une chevelure blonde passer dans l'entrebâillement avec rapidité. Le corps masculin s'appuie contre la porte, et la respiration du jeune homme est hachée. Il dépose son front contre le bois beige et elle vit que ses mains tiennent la poignée avec tension.

- Malefoy ?

Sa voix rêche lui est presque étrangère. Mais le sursaut de Malefoy la fait écarquiller des yeux et il se retourne avec frayeur. Son visage est émacié et une égratignure longue d'une vingtaine de centimètre marque son visage et son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? demande-t-il avec lassitude, passant une main tremblante sur son front moite.

- Pour la même chose que toi, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle se sent étrangement calme, comme si la guerre qui vient d'éclater est étrangère à elle et comme si en passant la tapisserie, elle a franchi une frontière entre le cauchemar et le simple rêve.

- Je me suis fait courser par trois araignées et une armure ensorcelée par ma propre tante, fait-il en s'asseyant pesamment sur un canapé.

- Lestrange ? demande Hermione avec un petit rire sec et dédaigneux.

- Ouais... Cette folle, murmure le jeune homme en posant sa tête sur le fauteuil et en fermant les yeux. Elle s'approche de lui à pas de loup, consciente de risquer de se faire rejeter à la moindre approche. Après tout, elle est une sang de bourbe, ce pourquoi il est auprès de son maître... Et lui, un sang pur qui ne peut même pas la regarder pour ne pas faire des cauchemars.

- Pourquoi tu ne te bas pas, Granger ? demanda brusquement le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux. Ce sont les Serpentards qui se cachent pour éviter de se battre, non ? finit-il avec un ricanement.

Il la surprend entrain de se diriger vers lui discrètement et son expression se fait étonnée et perplexe.

- Parce que je n'en ai plus la force, répond la jeune femme en franchissant rapidement les derniers mètres qui lui restent et s'asseyant sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin de lui.

- Toi ? Une pure Gryffondor ?

Elle se renfrogne en entendant cette phrase et le ricanement qui l'accompagne, croisant ses bras et ses jambes, dans une attitude purement boudeuse... Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

- Et alors ?

Drago ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant ça.

- Je ne te savais pas une âme lâche, répond-il avec nonchalance, regardant le plafond, toujours la tête appuyée contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Ne me cherche pas, Malefoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas censé te battre aux côtés de tes mangemorts d'amis ? crache-t-elle avec dédain.

- Désolée, Granger, mais je ne m'abaisserais jamais à devenir partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répond-il avec cette nonchalance envoûtante. Je ne supporterais pas de baiser les chaussures d'un sang-mêlé.

- Ah bon ? Et que faisais-tu en leur compagnie tout ce temps ? demande-t-elle froidement en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide.

- Parce que j'y étais obligé, Granger. Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça. La mission qui m'avait été confiée l'année dernière n'a pas abouti à ce que voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisque je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore de ma propre main et c'est mon parrain qui l'a fait au final. Cette année, je devais être marqué, mais j'y ai échappé.

La jeune femme sursaute, elle se précipite sur le bras gauche du jeune homme et tire fortement sur la manche, comme si elle voulait l'arracher. Enfin, elle voit que son bras est nu et blanc de tout tatouage démoniaque. Elle recule, soudain gênée de sa proximité et tente de cacher son rougissement en enfouissant son visage dans le tissu doux du fauteuil.

- Convaincue, Granger ? demande-t-il avec un rire las. Elle en profite pour le regarder et elle est touchée par la tristesse et la vulnérabilité qui se dégage de lui à ce moment-là. Toute sa superbe et toute son arrogance a volé en éclat.

- Qui es-tu vraiment, Drago Lucius Malefoy ? demande-t-elle dans un soupire frustré, ne sachant plus à quel Saint se vouer.

- Je suis de ton côté, Granger. Garde ça à l'esprit. Je ne veux pas que ce mégalomane continue son carnage même si je n'aime pas trop le fait que les moldus nous fréquentent sans problèmes. J'ai un minimum de sens de l'honneur à ce niveau-là. Mais franchement, j'aimerais bien que Poti nous débarrasse de lui...

Il semble horrifié par ce qu'il a dit et reprend précipitamment :

- Et enfin... Que je puisse retrouver ma vie bien confortable d'avant, finit-il en cachant son désarroi par son arrogance coutumière.

- Je ne te crois pas, réplique-t-elle, encore plus perdue. Quelle preuve as-tu ?

- Mais ce n'est aucunement mon problème que tu me croies ou non, Granger. Je ne suis pas là pour ça et je n'ai pas l'intention de te raconter ma vie, ni de m'épancher sur mes problèmes. Tout ça reste dans ma vie privée et je te prierais de t'occuper de tes oignons...

- Tu te fous de moi ? le coupe-t-elle en se redressant, ses yeux chocolats lançant des éclairs. Pour qui tu te prends ? Ça fait longtemps que je dois te remettre à ta place, arrogant comme tu es. Avec tout ce que tu nous as fait endurer, à moi, Ron et Harry, il est normal que je doute, non ?

- Moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça que tu doute, Granger, réplique-t-il en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque, observant sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

- Et quoi donc, alors ? lâche-t-elle, d'un air excédé.

- Tu doute parce que Potter t'a rabâché qu'il est sûr que je fasse partie du groupe des mangemorts. Mais tu as pu voir de tes propres yeux que je suis innocent et pure de toute marque. Que veux-tu de plus ?

- C'est trop facile, rétorque-t-elle, le visage fermé. C'est trop simple de pouvoir me berner.

- Je ne comprends pas ton acharnement, Granger.

- Et moi je ne te comprends pas tout court, s'exclame-t-elle, l'air revêche.

- Très bien. Ne cherche surtout pas, alors...

Quelque chose comme de la déception ? De la lassitude ? Ou a-t-elle rêvé ?

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé l'occasion de chercher, toutes ces années, murmure-t-elle, évitant de le regarder, comme si son aveu est honteux pour elle.

- Mes idéaux étaient trop ancrées en moi. Après tout, si ton père te rabâche à chaque fois que tu le vois qu'il ne faut pas fréquenter ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur et qu'il faut supprimer HARRY POTTER, tu en viens à penser comme lui...

- Tu t'es fait influencer !

- J'étais jeune, que voulais-tu que je fasse, à la fin ! Que je me rebelle et que je vienne voir Dumbledore pour être dans l'ordre du Phénix ? Mais ma pauvre, il ne faut pas rêver. Le monde, c'est pas noir ou blanc !

Il s'est redressé et la regarde avec haine, les yeux flamboyants.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit-elle en croisant son regard avec calme. Tout ce que je te dis, c'est que tu n'as jamais fait aucun effort, enfonçant toujours plus notre groupe. Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir si on valait le coup d'être connu, si on valait le coup d'être laissé tranquille, comme on aurait aimé l'être.

Les quelques mots de la Gryffondor semblent faire leur effet. Le jeune homme se laisse tomber en arrière, dans sa position précédente, le visage plus détendu, après son éclat.

- Je suis désolé...

Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Un Malefoy qui s'excuse ? On aura vraiment tout vu dans cette guerre. Elle renifle avec dédain, pensant à juste titre que de toute façon, ce ne sera jamais suffisant pour effacer tous les sarcasmes et les coups qui leur avaient fait subir. Elle se demande ensuite si cette haine si intense n'était pas provoquée par le fait qu'il était entouré d'idiots et qu'il aurait aimé avoir de vrais amis, qu'il était jaloux de l'amitié si forte et si durable entre les membres du trio... Et surtout, le point le plus important, celui sur lequel il était revenu tant de fois, c'était la honte cuisante qu'il s'était pris lorsqu'Harry avait refusé son amitié dans le train. Elle pense qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais.

- Je sais que ça ne suffira pas, mais je prends conscience de mes erreurs, petit à petit. Et je sais maintenant, peut-être trop tard que j'ai été dur et complètement idiot, jouant avec les points faibles des autres, lâchement vous faisant des coups bas tous plus cons les uns que les autres. Mais si tu veux mon avis, Granger, vous n'êtes pas tous blancs non plus.

- Effectivement, dit-elle sans flancher. Je le sais bien et je suis ravie que tu avoue tes fautes envers nous.

Un silence plus serein plane, laissant les deux jeunes gens, entre l'adolescent et l'adulte, faire face à leurs réflexions. Hermione se dit qu'elle devrait se lever, sortir de cette cachette et se battre, qu'elle ne devrait pas rester ici où elle ne pourra pas aider. Mais d'un autre côté, le bien-être qu'elle éprouve balaye presque toutes les autres sensations, effaçant cette culpabilité qui lui étreignait le cœur et la laissant baigner dans une brume douce et réconfortante. Qui penserait qu'un jour elle serait dans cette situation ? Discutant avec Drago Malefoy de leur passé, de leur possible entente ? D'ailleurs, leur discussion continue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils dévient de sujet, échangeant des avis, des opinions sur des décisions du ministère, échangeant leurs goûts sur des livres, des parfums ou des idées, devenant de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus enflammés dans leurs discussions. Hermione se rend alors compte que le jeune homme est du côté du bien et que le seul problème est que son avis sur ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur reste le même. Il lui avoue qu'elle est la seule qu'il pourrait fréquenter étant sang de bourbe mais que pour les autres, il n'irait jamais vers eux et qu'il trouve qu'ils sont pitoyables, qu'ils ne devraient même pas fouler la terre du monde des sorciers, devant rester dans le leur, afin de ne pas salir sa terre. Elle rit, de plus en plus fort, se demandant s'il n'est pas fou. En même temps, qui ne serait pas fou étant resté toute sa vie en compagnie d'un Lucius Malefoy et d'une Narcissa Black ? Et ayant comme tante une folle furieuse comme Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- Tais-toi, Granger. Ne te moque pas !

Il ne supporte pas ça, se levant pour arrêter son fou rire, pour empêcher ces larmes de joie de couler de ces yeux si marron, de la couleur si tendre et réconfortante du chocolat...

Il est en colère mais malgré tout, il apprécie la situation. Il se penche vers elle, plaçant une main de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte de la situation ambiguë, continuant à rire. Et il la trouve belle, plus belle encore que n'importe quelle sang pur qu'il connaît, plus belle que n'importe quelle fille. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle lui est inaccessible ? Tout le monde sait qu'une fille qu'on ne peut pas avoir semble être plus attirante tout à coup. Ou alors parce qu'elle est simple, sans faux semblants, sans superficialité. Son visage n'a aucune trace de maquillage et on dirait que cette fille, en évitant de se tartiner le visage, a évité de cacher les portes qui mènent vers son âme. Elle arrête doucement de rire, sentant le regard brûlant et si intense du vert et argent sur son visage. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, voulant comme marquer au fer rouge sa vision d'elle. Elle ne bouge pas, ressentant l'importance du moment pour le jeune homme. Il s'approche dangereusement d'elle, se sentant comme attiré irrémédiablement et inexplicablement vers ces lèvres tentantes...

Elle a l'air aussi subjugué que lui, dans le même état d'hébétude et d'incrédulité. Leurs lèvres sont à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, leur souffle se mélange et ils savourent l'un comme l'autre cet attente, cette proximité, cette frontière entre le rien et le tout, le vide et le plein, le seul et l'entier, le demi et le 1. Ils décident au même moment de signer le contrat et leurs lèvres se scellent dans une force implacable. Il est penché vers elle et il place ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Elle lève ses mains à son tour, sans s'en rendre compte, comme en transe et glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Plus rien n'existe autour d'eux, plus rien n'a d'importance. Ils sont dans leur bulle, totalement inconscients du reste. Elle est dans ses bras à sa place et il l'enlace comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'assoit, et elle se place sur ses genoux, appréciant leur proximité. Elle se décolle de lui, posant son front sur le sien, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté.

- Qui es-tu vraiment, Drago Lucius Malefoy ?

- Et qui est Hermione Jane Granger ?

Elle rit, se disant qu'ils sont ridicules. Mais leur ridicule est si bienfaisant, elle pourrait rester ainsi, toute sa vie, à discuter. Comment ne s'étaient-ils pas rendu compte plutôt qu'ils pouvaient cohabiter sans s'étrangler ?

- Je me demandais toujours pourquoi j'étais si haineux envers la belette... Il avait un joyau si précieux auprès de lui, et il n'en prenait pas soin... Moi, je m'occuperais de toi, te lustrant, te soignant, ne te laissant pas tomber, que tu reste brillante et douce...

- Je me laisserais faire, et te remercierais de toutes les manières qui soient, finit-elle par murmurer, ayant complètement oublié la guerre au dehors de leur bulle, de leur salle. Elle ne veut plus se battre si elle est séparée de lui, elle ne veut pas partir sans lui... L'égoïsme n'est pas ce qui la caractérise le plus, mais pourquoi ne pas se faire plaisir de temps en temps ?

Cette nuit là fut mémorable pour les deux. Ils ne l'oublieront jamais...


End file.
